UnFairly Played
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: "How do you play this again?" "You beat the other weapon & terminate mastership.Plain & simple," one said cheerfully. "What if I lose?" The other answered coldly,"You get broken & end up dead." Sum in. KandaXOCXLavi. AU. Hiatus (-.-u) Sorry
1. Press Start

**Woohoo! New story! And guess what even though its a DGM it's gonna be my first AU! Ever! **

**I hope I do a good job! **

**So first let's get one thing straight before the summary. OC time as always. I have to put in this warnings so that people don't say that I didn't. **

**Now to the summary:  
****Inhumane is the only equivalent word for Exailion. The game that came into the world in the year 2013, it has gone by for four years and has traveled wide and far through the world. A virtual fighting game it can be played by any who buys the Proof of Mastership and who owns a weapon. What makes this game so inhumane is the fact that the weapons of choice are actually other human beings. In short, when one is defeated they surrender their weapons to the winner and some play only for the fun of it and destroy the weapons. This game has reached as far as Tokyo, Japan and it seems that even the Yakuza have adapted to it. The heirs have in their powers these weapons, all except for one. Kanda Yu, is the heir of the Fourth House and has, up to date, no weapon as a player of Exailion. But when an unexpected 'bug' turns up, it gives the poor Nishiyima Reiyo the chance to participate in a game she never sign up for in the first place. Now the weapon of the Fourth House, Reiyo has to deal with the daily reminder of what Exailion is, how cruel human beings can be, and most of all with the asshole she got for a Master.**

**This is the same sum that was on my Profile so yeah. Well let's get to it! I'm so excited! XD**

* * *

**.: Playthrough 1 :.**

**= Press Start =**

* * *

_Reality is broken. Game designers can fix it. _

_-Jane McGonigal_

* * *

"Please come again!" the girl cheerfully perked as the last couple of customers left what was the small dinner of _Gabrielle's._ After turning the sign from _Open_ to _Closed_, she let out a distinctful sigh. There went her pressure of the day.

"Thanks for taking the double shift Nishiyima-san," Keiko, my senpai in the job, called taking her arpon off. Mimicking the gesture and took hers off to hang it inside of the locker. Closing it and taking her bag she went towards the back door. "Be careful on your way home, Reiyo-chan!"

Reiyo only lifted her arm as an answer, "Will do! Thank you, Keiko!" She went off heading towards the train station. It was about nine p.m. and the last train to come would be in fifteen minutes. She could get there in seven but the distractions she tried to avoid would always be in plain view. Everytime on the way to work in Gabrielle's to the station and back she would always go by this small park. The old jungle gym rusted by the years since it was built in the year 2002. The people didn't see a point in restoring it since it had become an arena for Exailion.

"Ha!" Reiyo's head turned slightly at the triumphant call from one of the two males. Besides them two girls that looked no younger than Reiyo's age were standing obidiently beside the two. The one on the right had lost and the one on the left was celebrating. "I won! Now hand it over!"

"Here!" the one of the right called tossing a mere ring with a stone that had lost its color and was now a clear color. "I don't want a weak weapon like this anyway."

"Let's go, you're mine now," the left one called to the girl of the right one who had already left. She mostly bruised up but no serious injuries. The girl only lowered her head and followed the winner.

Exailain came into the world in 2013. It was a virtual game brought buy some big shot. It went like this: through buying Exailion, the owner recieved the Mark of Mastership, that cheap ring, that was always on their ring finger of their right hand. Through it they could choose any signed volunteer as their weapon, these weapons were dubbed Excells. An Excell, this weapon, however, was inhumanely another human being. An Excell could only be chosen from among the ones who, when reaching the age of twelve but not over twenty, are eligable for signing up.

What, you ask, makes them join this brutal show of male chauvinism? The money. As volunteers, Excells who get picked for the job get a large sum of cash sent to their homes each month as payment for having to leave their families as they are now 'owned' by the 'players'. That was the second thing that made Exailion so inhumane. It made the gap between the poor and wealthy classes even more distinguishable. The teens of poor families were the ones who mostly signed up into the Excell List to be chosen as one. This turned Reiyo's stomach upside down more than anything.

Getting into the train, she reached her home on the west side of Tokyo in less than thirty minutes. Getting off into her neighborhood was a complete change of scenario for her. From the rich central city to the small townshed of her neighborhood. Yep, got it right. Reiyo was one of those poor class citizens that would gladly sign up for Exailion. She, however, found the game inhumane and sadistic and, therefore, for five years, she has refused to sign up into Exailion. Her family is dirt poor since Reiyo had to drop out of high school before she ever finished her last year. She was the oldest and perhaps sanest of her little, broken family and because of that she had to be strong and support it. No matter what she had to give up, her family always came first.

"I'm home," she mumbled lowly when she entered the small house. Running through the hall came a little figure that threw itself onto Reiyo's arms.

"Welcome home, Rei nee-chan!" the little eleven and a half of age girl called in a whisper and hugging the older teen. Reiyo hugged her back and stood there looking at her. Her long strawberry blonde hair so different from her own and those beautiful, dark emerald eyes which gave her her name: Gemma. "Aunt Grace went to sleep when I got here from school," was the first thing that she told her sister after their welcome.

"She probably got drunk again," Reiyo said with a small smirk hopping that bitch would get the hangover of her life.

"Do you think she'll wake up for dinner?" an unnoticable fear resounded in Gemma's voice as she said it. Of course she would be scared. Everytime that Grace would come down before dinner after drinking, she would yell at Gemma for not making any food or bitch later about how bad it tasted. Gemma hated those fights Grace ignited and would more than often end up crying and sleeping with Reiyo in her bedroom.

Reiyo smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Highly doubt it. You know if she passes out before one she won't wake up until the next day." She walked past her and headed upstairs to her room.

"Yeah, you're right," Gemma agreed confident and impishly followed behind her older sister.

Entering the small abode of Rei's one would say that it was too small for the average teenage girl. With all walls sky blue and the cieling white the room was not large at all. A small bed that barely fitted her stood hugging the door's wall. On the wall to the right there was a small window that always remained opened. A small desk with a chair stood opposite of her bed holding her old desk computer and countless books that she read and reread when time was available. And next to that desk was the door to her small closet which was rather small for any normal teen but for Rei who didn't really like dressing up it was perfect.

Reiyo left her bag from work aside and began to change into her pjs while Gemma began to look through the pile of letters that she had brought earlier. "Anything new?" Reiyo plunged onto her small bed and heard the springs cringe under her weight with the added momentum.

"Just the old bills and these," she said holding up two ornated envelopes. They were the only ones that stood out with the name of Inaguri Co., Exailion's ownered, printed on the front. Those came in every so often to make me reconsider about joining the game and even trying to recruit Gemma three days early.

"Throw those away," Reiyo's answer wouldn't change. Sat there reading over the books and new applications for more jobs.

"You know," Gemma began slowly and catiously. "If we could win more money we could easily get out of here faster. We'd be free."

Reiyo glared down at Gemma, thing that didn't happen unless Gemma was really in trouble or Reiyo was really mad. The latter was the most plausible right at that moment. "Exailion is a brute game for the rich who demean the poor, Gemma. I've thought you that. Neither you nor I will join there ignorant game and followe their stupid rules. It would be like selling your body out in the streets for a dime. I told you already that you're ending school and getting into college and that's that." Reiyo slumped down on the bed ending like that the conversation.

Gemma knew why Reiyo was so persistent with getting her to stay in school and be someone in life. Reiyo gave up too much to support her, the only family she had left. She wanted for her to have what she never could: a better life. Gemma sighed at the simplicity of her older sister, "I made some lasagna from the stuff that Keiko-san gave you yesterday. Want some?"

"Double serving please," Reiyo called muffled by the mattress.

"Sure," Gemma said with a smile and closed the door behind herself.

Reiyo turned about on her back and face the white ceiling. It gave her a mild headache looking at it but also helped her think. She barley made the bills this month again. Even working at Grabrielle's at nights, a cafe in the mornings, and a flower shop in the weekends, it was still barely enough to make ends meet. If it weren't for Keiko's generosity of giving them food supplies knowing their condition, they wouldn't have a thing to eat. She was thankful to Keiko who hired a low life drop out like herself. Her pride made her, unconsciouly, to thank her every afternoon when she went in and every night before leaving to go home.

She heaved a heavy sigh. Gemma was right. If either Gemma or her joined Exailion they could get out of that place faster than planned. Aunt Grace wasn't really their aunt, only the foster parent that ACS had put them in. Grace was nothing more than a fifty-two year olg hag that said she was taking care of the two when in reality she was only stealing the governments welfare money that was supposed to be for them and used it to buy her liquor. ACS didn't care, though, that some petty woman took the money from kids who were going to be leaving the system soon enough. At least that's what she told herself and what she told Gemma when she was would cry about hating Grace and living there. That at the very least kept Gemma from running away like she would swear to do someday. She wanted freedom, Reiyo wanted it too.

_One year and eleven months left, _the sheer thought of that gave her a little light of hope. In just a year she would be legally able to take care of Gemma by herself without intervetion of the government. She would remain independent and as Gemma's only living relative, would gain custody just like that.

"Just one more year, Gem," she mumbled getting up to go downstairs and eat. "Then we'll get the fuck out of this rotten place." She closed the door with a slight slam. She would work and thrive for it no matter how much it cost her. To Reiyo her family was the most important thing in her life and she would give anything for them, for Gemma.

* * *

"Stop fucking around with me Bookman," the young Japanese teen called through his end of the reciever of his IPhone. He was pissed that 1) the stupid usagi had called him for such idiocy and 2) because it was him. As simply as that.

"I'm not fucking around with you Yu-chan!" the American accented Japanese that came through the other end of the line called a bit hysteric to his friend - if one could call them that. "I overheard the Heads talking about it. Even Gramps admitted it in that gather up!"

"Don't call me that you stupid usagi!" the Japanese boy called enraged feeling like he could strangle the other boy. He couldn't believe this guy. He dared fucking call him by his first name and even add the freaking -chan! "Besides what the fuck are you doing eavedropping on the Heads' meeting?"

"No easy droppy, Yu. Didn't you hear me? I said I 'overheard' them. That's not intentional, that was an accident," the American boy called form the other line correcting the native Japanese. The native boy could feel the vein on his temple popping in anger. This guy really pissed him off major. It was like the most stupid thing to do this King of Fools was tempted to do them and most of the times did. "Don't change the subject on me. I'm serious as death here! I heard Gramps saying that _they_ are advancing through the north districts and fast. They've gone after Allen-chan's terretory already. Marian fights back hard but he lost some ground to unexpected guerillas. _They_'re doing something, Yu-chan. Something big."

"I don't believe that bullshit for a second," he said back to the American.

"And the best part still is that they're using something big to move about in numbers," the American said with a very frivolous tone. The native boy knew that tone, when the other knew about things that nobody else did he would do that. He remembered it creeped out the Moyashi and it frankly did a bit to him too.

"What is it?" he asked one last question before he would seriously hang up.

"Have you heard of a game called Exailion?"

* * *

"Good afternoon and welcome to Grabrielle's!" Reiyo called perkily once again for that Friday night's crowd. It was unexpectedly full that night which surprised her. And being the only waiter on Friday until seven was quite frightening to be honest. Running about in many ways she would avoid as many people in order to not drop anything she carried on her tray.

For a second while going to pick up and order, she took a breather holding her empty tray. "Since when did Tokyo begin liking American classics?" she inquired hysterical to Keiko who stood behind the window in the kitchen.

"Strange, isn't it? I think so too," she said flipping a steak. "Don't worry though, Morimo-san will be here in half an hour. Your doing a great job Nishiyima-san." She placed five plates neatly on Reiyo's tray while the tean attempted to keep it balanced. "Keep it up!"

"Yeah, yeah," Reiyo mumbled going to delivering four plates. When she heard the ringing and being close to the door, she turn on her heel to welcome the new customers and began her hello half way there, "Good afternon and wel-" But before her greeting was over with she had bumped her tray into the person that had come through the door, slipping the steak and frieds and large strawberry milkshake fall all on that person.

The whole dinner went silent as if someone had just pressed the freaking mute button on them. Reiyo hated this, it just added more attention to her damn clumsiness in crowded places. Keiko wathced from her place astonished but not at Rei's mishap.

"I'm so, so sorry sir," she called in something almost as close to a pity whimper. It punched her bad in the stomach having to apologize, specially since the dinner was one of the ones that had one of those little signs that said 'wait until we give you a fucking seat' or something like that. Reiyo was too busy trying to apologize as instinct to keep her job. She took out a white handkerchief from her white and blu apron. She was too busy right then trying to clean up her mess that she couldn't hear other voices around her. What finally halted her was a great hand that sturdily and suddenly grabbed onto her wrist stopping the cleaning. She cringed at the force of the hand. It was hurting her wrist. Placing her hand on the man's she was trying to disengage the iron grip on her wrist. She would've kicked the guy in the crotch had Keiko not intervened placing her hand on both of their arms.

"Gentlemen, I don't believe you had a reservation today," Keiko said matter of a fact and with a dead serious in her voice which was mostly like to get the grip away from brekaing Reiyo's wrist. Looking up Reiyo didn't flinch but was threatened to by nerves and pain recievers. There, the mamuth holding her hand so hard, was actually a rather handsome man and looked Japanese unlike herself who was half Japanese and half other. Long dark black hair tied back into a high ponytail and with a pair of dark black trousers with a dark blue silk shirt which, however, was dirtied in pink and black because of the milkshake and steak and smeared more when she had tried to cleaned it. Something was hanging from his belt too. Was that a walking cane? What caught her eye the most were the dark cobalt orbs. Staring at him in the eye was like fighting in silence to see who would draw back first. She never let nobody intimidate her much less boys and she wasn't about to let it start now. She glared back at him with the meanest glare she could muster plus the pain made her feel even madder.

"Excuse us, Kei-chan." Reiyo's sudden stare showdown was interrupted by a perky voice reminiscing of Gemma's. Popping from behind the mamuth was a redheaded boy with an eyepatch on his left eye. His accent gave him away. She had that but a tinge in her speech. He was American. She had his hair styled to the side and he wore dressy black trousers but was elegantly casual with a white shirt untucked with a red vest and a loose tie. "Me and Yu-chan just had to talk about something and Gramps can't hear about this."

"You two kids should get another gathering place," Keiko said still trying to get the grip of the mamuth away from Reiyo. But her attention was elsewhere, astonished as she saw the customers one by one slowly beginning to leave the edifice of Gabrielle's.

"C'mon Kei-chan. Think you could give a solo table to the couple of guys you adore so much?" the American redhead pleaded childishly clapping his hands together and standing next to the man Reiyo had now officially dubbed the mamuth.

"You won't any food if Kanda-kun doesn't let go of my only working girl right now," Keiko said in a serious tone again.

Reiyo looked back at the Japanese and glared again returning to the unfinished business from before. The redhead place a hand on the noirette's shoulder. "Let go Yu-chan. I am kinda hungry."

A moment of silence.

"Che." Reiyo froze over in contempt. Did he just click his tongue at her? She was about to really kick him in the crotch when he let go of her wrist harshly almost throwing it away. "She better do something about my shirt."

What? It was his fucking fault! Did he not know how to fucking read! She was about to cuss him out when Keiko's held her back from her shoulders. "Niyishima-san will get something to clean it up." Reiyo stared at Keiko for the longest before giving up and going back to the kitchen for something to clean up the mess she had, presumedly, done. "Over here gentlemen, I believe we have a solo table available for you two." What the hell was she talking about? The freaking dinner is full.

Reiyo went into the kitchen and looked deliberately out to see why the dinner had gone so silent. Her mouth dropped when she noticed that everybody, no exception, had left during the whole spilled-milk scene. She scoffed; plenty of room there is, she guessed. She went to the sink and damped a cloth. While drying it Keiko came in with orders in her hand.

"Who the hell's the punkass and redhead kid who came in?" Reiyo didn't beat the bush and went directly to the point.

"Sons of very important people. I harbor those two and another friend of theirs when they have family issues. They always call before coming though so it surprised me when you bumped into them," Keiko said looking down while preparing the dishes.

"Who's sons?" she asked getting from all that speech only the 'important' part.

"Don't ask and go get what happened cleaned up," Keiko said to her employee. Reiyo couldn't oppose even though she didn't want to go. When was Morimo getting here!

She heaved a breath in resignation and anger. Then a lightbulb turn on in her head. She smirked and walked out of the kitchen doors with the semi wet cloth in her hand. Walking towards the farthest back table the redhead was the first to see her for he sat facing her way while the mamuth sat facing away. Reaching the table she slammed her hands heavily on the table making both of them turn; the redhead with an expression of surprise and the noirette with the same stpid glare. Okay, first attempt was a fail. Time for plan B.

"I apologize about the incident when you came in, mister," she said with a sweetish voice and with an angelic smile plastered on her face. She held the cloth up which was neatly folded in a square. "Mind if I clean it?"

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands," he spat out making a vein pop on her temple.

"Alright then," she said sweetly and threw the cloth straight on his face. The redhead's jaw was wide open but a low chuckle was being reatrained from the back of his throat. The noirette was immobile with the damp cloth in his face but his fingers and hand clearly twitched in anger. Reiyo simply cleaned her hands against eachother and with the a satisfied smile said, "Suit yourself."

When Keiko heard the suddenly ruckus from the dinner she left the kitchen and headed out into the edifice. "What's going on?" But then her eyes landed upon the trio. The redhead was holding the noirette back who had a red aura behind him threatening to strangle Reiyo who only stood tauntingly with her fists raised. "Reiyo!" The moment that mother-like voice reach Reiyo's ears her hands dropped behind her and her face dropped to a sullen expression and her head lowered alike that of a scolded puppy. "What in Pete's name's going on!"

"He insulted me!" Reiyo called out like a little kid pushing the blame away.

"Come here so I can strangle that skinny neck of yours, you damn mouse!"

"Mouse!" Reiyo scowled in disdain. "Fuck off, orangutan!"

"You bitch!" he snarled at her as the redhead tried his best not to let go.

"Calm down, Yu. You're the one who started it all so don't be a wimp," the redhead argued, incoherent to the noirette.

"Yeah, yeah," Reiyo said with a triumphant smirk waving her hand away. "Ya heard him. Don't be a sissy."

"Nishiyima Reiyo, get out of here now." The sole comment made Reiyo turned in disbelief to Keiko. She was mad; more than mad she was furious. Did she really mean... was she really... f-. "Take some time off for today and comeback tomorrow when you've cool off." Reiyo bit her bottom lip and without even turning to the other two she went for the locker room, took the apron off and left to go home. She couldn't believe it. A candid guy had pushed all her buttons at once and made her explode like no one had made her blow up before. She was intoxicated with anger but she had to learn to control that short temper that ignited with any insult to her pride if she wanted to keep her job at Gabrielle's. She looked at her wrist watch. Eight fifteen. She would be getting there early today.

* * *

"Interesting staff you have, Kei-chan," the redhead called eating his steak. Kei lighted up a smoke while she turned to blow it away from them. The noirette had refused to eat excusing himself saying that he had lost his appetite.

"She's got a sharp tongue but she's a good worker," she blew out again. "Getting back to the topic, what exactly had been happening? My Black Decks have been demolished to smethereens. They claim it wasn't any of the Four Houses."

"It wasn't," the redhead said putting the dish aside to talk serious.

"Someone's going out targeting the Four Houses," the noirette answered the question. "It seems that their going after the small gangs like your Black Decks first."

"For what? We don't control terretory. We work for the Black Lotus, your family Kanda-kun," Keiko said not understanding. "With what purpose are they going after small gangs for?"

"To recruit," the redhead said placing his chin in his hand.

"Recruit?" Keiko repeated confused. The redhead motioned with his finger for her cigarette. He took it from her hands and explained.

"Exailion has been booming since of late. More and more males have gone and purchased this and have gone under the enemy's name as players. They are igniting a glow on the surface of our industry," the redhead placed the glowing end on the cheap wood table making a black burn mark on it. "Right now it may seem insignificant but if this glow were to grow and consume more of the surface." He lifted the bud and Keiko saw the small red glow that was left on the table. "Even the smallest of holes can make a big problem in our part. Right now the Four Houses are doubting eachother trying to figure out who's on whose side. This makes them weak."

"Get to the point Bookman," the noirette called irritated pretty badly already.

"Perhaps it will be necessary to join the fight of our time, Yu-chan. We might have to fight fire-" he pinched his thumb onto the glow letting it burn out. "With fire in order to put it out."

"You mean to join that beastly and kiddy game?" Keiko asked shocked.

"Exactly my point," he said with a smirk. "We, as the Heirs, will have to join in Exailion as players."

Kanda only closed his eyes in contemplation while Keiko spoke with the other. Join that ridiculous game for kids? No way. No way in hell was he, Kanda Yu, joining a stupid game just because of this small glow that Bookman spoke of. There was no need for that. He wouldn't join. Not even if it killed him.

* * *

**Well...? How is it?**

**Was the chapter okay? Was it too long or short? I doubt it was short but is this length alright?**

**Anyways, this is all I can give so far! How's my first chapter on an AU story, huh?**

**Please review!**


	2. Choose Your Heroine

**Well for being my first AU its going pretty good i think. People are actually reading it and I might shorten it from the length of the previous one. **

**Thanks to DarkFlame Alchemist. Ur the first light in this AU fanfic I have seen. I hope i get more as the story goes on. Also thanks to Violet the Wolf for adding UP to story favs.!**

* * *

**.: Playthrough 2 :.**

**= Choose Your Hero[ine] =**

* * *

_When you change the rules, you change the game._

_- 21_

* * *

Kanda stood in the stupid moyashi's living room. He couldn't believe that Lavi had actually talked him into going to the moyashi's house and talk to both Cross and Allen about that game. Apparently Cross and him knew about that game that Lavi had talked to him about some days ago. It wasn't liked Kanda had agreed to join that stupid child's play but Lavi had convinced him to see what Allen had to say. Nothing that the old womanizer or the beansprout could say would change his mind. Tiedoll, his pseudo-father, couldn't even though he tried several times during the last three days. Marie, his bodyguard and adopted older sibling, tried and failed miserably. Lavi's attempts were always futile to begin with so his failures weren't that much of a surprise to him.

Hearing footsteps nearing him, Kanda shut his mind out of the happenings of past few days. -

"Surprised you actually came, Bakanda." The sixteen-year-old British boy called in perfectly fluent Japanese. His white hair and grey eyes slick with the type of image that rich little kids have. Head-to-be of the Walkers, the Family of the Black Rose, Allen was quite genius as much as Kanda hated to admit it and a complete whiz with poker. The catch with that was that he cheated and when all else failed he knew pretty well how to count cards.

"I would've booked it had the stupid usagi not dragged me here." Kanda glared down at the Brit who only smirk like always.

"Excuses, excuses. Blame it on Lavi but you stayed this whole twenty minutes while Lavi talked with me and Cross. You just keep blaming everyone but you, Kanda," Allen exclaimed triumphantly.

"Spit it out, Moyashi. What's up with this stupid kid's game?" His voice and glare were the same rough ones but the Brit could tell that the older Heir felt interest in this. Why would he have stayed otherwise? All of them took a sit in the house's study and began talking.

"What my people have told me is that the ones attacking our lower gangs is a hidden group," Allen played around with a pen between his fingers all the while speaking to them from the otherside of his desk.

"Any intel on who leads them?" Lavi spoke up.

"What I got was simply a name that they go by. The Black Briar-Rose," Allen said concerned.

"They're using the codenames of the Four Houses," Lavi added seeing the meaning of the name. "Allen's is the Family of the Black Rose. Kanda's is the Family of the Black Lotus. The Noah's are the Family of the Black Iris. Mine's the Family of the Black Sunflower. Those names are what represents the family."

"In other words they're declaring themselves the black rose within a thorn shrub," Kanda said figuring it out.

"They want to start something with the Houses which explains the attacks and name." Allen kept playing with the pen while he spoke. He stopped a moment to draw a sketch of what he was thinking. "First they headed to attack the House that is weakest at the moment."

"That would be yours since the accident," Lavi interrupted. When he looked up Allen was given him a blank stare of spitefulness which Lavi clearly saw as a threat to his life. He gulped down his words immediately, "Sorry bout that."

"If they're attacking by weakest it would make sense that they'd leave the Noah for last," Kanda suggested wanting to leave the place as fast as possible.

"Then, if our theory is right, after gaining the number of men they need, the Black Briar-Rose would be heading to the Black Lotus Family," Allen sketched a little shameful lotus. He had to admit that although he was good at many things drawing was not one of them. He looked up at Kanda who, not to the slightest of his surprise, was not worried a bit. "Cross had already informed Tiedoll about this Kanda. He won't leave you unprotected."

"I'm not," he countered. "I have Marie and I have Mugen," he added tightening the grip on the sword his belated swordsmaster, Zhu Chan, had left him disguised at a cane.

"That won't be enough," Allen said catching their attention. "Black Briar-Rose is using the game that Inaguri created to their advantage. They can recruit easier than we can without having to uncover themselves. All through the game."

"I already told Yu what needs to be done," Lavi said sliding against his chair like a bored child.

"I'm not joining that dumbass game." To both, Kanda's choice seemed unwavering.

"C'mon, Yu," Lavi whined tired of his stubbornness. "Just join and get one. Once this stupid molehill is over with all that needs to be done is to terminate the contract and leave the controller alone to collect dust."

"Lavi's right, Kanda." Kanda didn't bother to look at either of the Heirs. The American redhead was enough to annoy him about that game. Now a fucking moyashi was to tell him what to do too? Allen sighed seeing there was to be no cooperation from him. "I somehow knew this was going to happen." He opened one of the drawers from his desk and took out a manila folder and a black lidded box the size of the folder itself. He threw it on the side of the desk nearest to Kanda. The asian teen didn't take his eyes from the oh so interesting outside view that he could see from Allen's studio. "Since you're too stuck up to make a decision by yourself, I took the liberty to speak with Tiedoll and get you signed up."

This definitedly took his attention from the black, starless sky bringing him up to his feet in completely derangement and anger. He slammed his hands on the desk, **"You did what?" **

Lavi had to cover his ears from the intesne yell filled with pure hatred and killing intent while leaning away from Kanda. He turned to Allen who had the boldest smile on his face ever. Lavi's own smile twitched, half amazed and half scared. That little British kid had messed with things perhaps a bit too far. "I don't know if I should be surprised or if I should run for my life now that I can."

"Too late," Allen said stepping back feeling the killing intent way too menacing. This made Kanda's attempt of slicing the moyashi's throat with Mugen a failure. Pulling it back and stabbing the desk insteand Kanda glared at the white-haired boy. If glares did killed, Allen would be ten feet under by then. "Now let's take a breather, shall we?" Allen raised his hands in surrender, "To begin with I only suggested the idea of Exailion to Cross who then, by his own accord, informed Tiedoll and Bookman. I had nothing to do with you getting signed up."

"You had to do with it and since you're the only one I **can** kill, I might as well," Kanda said through gritted teeth, veins clearing popping from his neck.

"This was supposed to happen either way, Yu-chan, and you knew it." Lavi almost fell off his chair when the plunged swords was directed at his head. "Y-y-y-you know I'm right and so is Allen!" Lavi stuttered with the courage he had left. "This is getting a little out of hand. So if nothing else works we have to level the battlefield and we need to get down to their level."

"Playing a stupid game won't help us one fucking bit!" Kanda shouted almost getting Lavi's throat by a mere inch stabbing the arm chair instead.

"It can actually," Allen said getting both's attention. "The Noah refuse joining us to fight againt Black Briar but Tyki did give me some useful information."

Lavi's eyes narrowed showing an emotion of hatred that emerald eye never gave, "You still talk to that bastard?"

"He is my family," Allen answered while prying some papers from inside another drawer. Spreading them across the table Lavi inched a bit to look at the intel.

His eye widened and he frowned and went to his usual thinking pose were he placed his chin in his fingers. "Is the info reliable?"

"Wisely got it himself I was told," Allen answered.

"What is it?" Kanda said letting the anger pass little by little.

"Intel about a glitch in Inaguri's game." Lavi studied the many papers scattered on top of the desk. One caught the best of his curiosity. Picking it up he directed his words towards Allen, "Have you located the bug?"

"Not yet." Allen picked a file that was Kanda's up again. "But according to Tyki it has to be someone related to the one who created of the game."

"Inaguri's relative?" Lavi asked confused.

"Inaguri Co. only owns Exailion. Someone else created the game and sold it to them," Allen answered.

"Give me that." Kanda snatched the file away from the moyashi's hands. He read a couple od pages before asking, "You mean to say that someone related to this Hughes Mason is most likely the bug?"

"I dare say so," Allen said rather pleased that they understood eachother. "Which is why Cross and Tiedoll agreed on my decision of getting you his only living relative as your Excell." Kanda read further until the page of his Excell and only scowled. Lavi read over his shoulder amazed. "I would say 'I'm sorry' but I'm really not," Allen smirked. "But it seems that you got stuck with the Ace of Spades."

* * *

"Thanks and come again!" Reiyo finally turned the sign to _Closed. _Once inside the locker rooms she places her apron away closing the locker door. A second passed before she slumped against the door.

"Are you okay, Rei-chan?" Keiko came from counting the money of the cash register.

"Yeah, I'm good," Rei said sulking in her little corner. She was smirking with regret in her head. The one day she gets to make the most important person in her life happy, she completely forgot about it. Today was August 23rd and to Reiyo's complete dismay it was also Gemma's twelve birthday. And thanks to her fish-type memory span, she had completely forgotten about the cake.

And as if she could read her mind Keiko pronounced, "Forgot Gemma-chan's cake?"

A ton of bricks fell upon Reiyo's subconscious as tears of remorse fell down her eyes. "I'm the worst sister ever."

"Not on my book," Keiko chirped taking a box from behind her showing it to her.

"Keiko-san!" Reiyo called gratefully to her senior coworker and boss. "You're my savior!"

"You're welcome," Keiko said giving her the prepared box. "Here," passing another box the size of a fist. "I got you that thing you said you wanted fix for her too."

"I love you, Keiko-san." Reiyo opened the box to find it neatly covered in vanilla frosting and spelled in neat handwritting was written 'Happy 12th B-Day Gemma' in strawberry flavored letters. "Perfect. Thanks a lot, Keiko-san."

"Don't thank me. Gemma deserves it." Keiko went up to her locker putting her stuff away.

"Mind me leaving early?" Reiyo was hassling with her stuff and the box trying not to topple it all over.

"Go ahead and congratulate Gemma for me, yeah?"

"Will do! Thanks, Keiko-san!" Reiyo shouted running out of the store through the back door. Jogging through the streets she was barely able to make the train home.

Arriving to her place she got there tiptoeing her way to the kitchen table. Placing the cake box on the table, in complete darkness, she attempts to get to Gemma's room. Opening the door slowly she finds Gemma reading books from school. What was she thinking? It was a damn Friday and her birthday to top it off.

Knocking softly on the door she got Gemma to turn her head. With a smile Reiyo whispers, "How's it feel to be twelve and young?"

"Not as badass as being seventeen and free," Gemma giggled mocking around. Reiyo lets the the cussing pass for being her special day. Rei motions her down. Gemma stares at her dumbfounded. "But it's almost one!" Gemma's whisper was like a shout to her, "Grace will be mad as heck if she wakes up!"

"If she wakes up," Reiyo said lifting a finger and winking at her. "We're just gonna have to be all hush about it." Taking Gemma downstairs, Reiyo covers her sister's eyes once on the first floor. Placing Gemma's own hands on her eyes, Reiyo goes and stands behind the table. "Ready? Now."

Gemma removes her hands to see twelve candles spreaded across the cake burning brightly. Her face illuminates with splendor and gratefulness. Leaning on the table's edge, Gemma stares at the magnificent treat that she has never had since she was very little.

"Oh Rei!" she exclaimed in a higher whisper than she intended to. She was just so overjoyed with the surprise that it lit her up like the fourth of July. Reiyo smiled, this was what she wanted for her life to be; a life full of joy everyday, no tears nor fears. "It's wonderful!"

"Now blow the candles and make a wish," Rei said getting ontop of the counter of the kitchen. Gemma stood there looking at the candles before blowing them off.

"Come," Reiyo motioned her little sister to her. Once there, Rei gave her the small box that Keiko had given her. "Open it. It's my present for you."

At opening it Gemma almost shrieked from her joy. Taking the slim silver chain, she dangled the small silver, oval locket. A present that was once their mother's before she died and they were sent to foster care. Before everything bad began to happen it broke. Reiyo had taken care of it saying she would fix it. It took over eight years but she kept her promise. Opening it, Gemma saw the same engraving that Reiyo's treasured tag had imprinted on it.

'_Your path is __not something you follow but what you make with every step you take.'_

"Rei, my locket! You got it fixed!" Gemma squealed. "You're the best sister ever! I love you, Reiyo!"

Reiyo smirked at her and leaning in ruffled Gemma's hair, hearing the clinging of metal against her own chest. For this one occassion has she chosen to wear the tag and metal beads necklace that she had gotten from _him_. "Happy birthday Gemma."

All heaven was disturbed when the front door got busted off its hinges and seven people came in. Out of instincts Reiyo jumped off to shield Gemma thinking that it was robbers. But as the light of flashlights hit her eyes, Reiyo noticed that they were too well suited for being robbers. The guns they held, though, didn't make her prediction too far-fetch.

One spoke over all the others. A tall and broad man, bald and tanned wearing a black coat. Reiyo saw his white eyes and rationalized the man's blindness. "Gemma Mason."

"Who're you people?" Reiyo hissed through gritted teeth.

Tilting his ears to Reiyo's direction he listened. "No need for you to know. Where is Miss Mason?"

"The girl has the target Mr. Marie," one of the suited guys called. Signaling with two fingers, a couple of suited men came over to them.

"G-Get off me!" Reiyo fought against the strong hands that held her back.

"Rei! Reiyo!" Gemma shirked in terror as another couple of men began to fetch her. Kicking and punching for both was futile; they were too strong for a couple of girls.

"What the fuck's going on down here?" Grace said half drunk, in her nightgown, and cussing at the men.

"Ma'am if you would come with me. I'll explain," the man from before, Marie, said taking Grace into the living room.

"Let her go!" Reiyo yelled struggling to keep the hands loosely. "Let her go, you bastards!"

"Ma'am can you vouch that Gemma Mason is Hughes Mason?" Marie asked her.

Grace scoffed, "That's what the birth certificate says."

"Then here's a contract saying that you won't disclose anything that happened tonight and will recieve a compensation from our family. In exchange you are to bestow upon us the rightful ownership of Hughes Mason's daughter," Marie said giving the paper and pen to Grace.

Grace took the pen and scribbled her signature, "Take both of them for all I care."

"No! Rei!" Gemma was sreaming petrified.

"Gem!" Reiyo yelled. Kicking one of the two men who was holding her in the groin, she elbowed the other. Running at the two who held Gemma, she kicked them both in the head making them let go of the girl. Pulling her back into a corner, Reiyo scowled at the two left that pointed gun at her.

"Give us Mason's daughter," Marie said calmly. "This will be the last peaceful request I make. Give her to us."

"Y-You said you wanted Mason's daughter!" she exclaimed the statement rather than the question she intended it to be. "T-T-Then take me!"

"You? There's only one daughter of Hughes Mason listed in codis," he responded. He was talking about the fingerprints that people have to give now that national security was taken so seriously.

"Because my prints aren't under Mason. They're under Niyishima-Mason, Reiyo. My mother, she changed my last name because of her affair with Hughes, before they got married. I'm Mason's illegitimate daughter!" Reiyo confessed already sweating from the intense situation.

"Sir," the man from before said holding a small computer said to Marie. "It seems to be true. A certain 'Niyishima-Mason, Reiyo' is listed in codis as daughter of Niyishima Aori and Hughes Mason. It would seem that Master Mikk's search rendered him names with only the last name Mason listed for father's **and **daugther's name."

"We have our orders to take Hughes Mason's daughter back," Marie repeated his orders. "I will bring the original target. The information can only be drawn from her."

"No!" Reiyo called when they approached her. "I'm the oldest daughter. I was the only one of us two who met him. Gemma didn't even know him. She can't give you what you're looking for. Take me!" Her last shout out made her think for a second to what she was getting into. Making her mind up she frowned at them adn repeated the words calmly, "Take me."

Marie contemplated the issue for a minute. "Very well," snapping his fingers the two standing men took Reiyo from her forearms while she no longer gave any struggle.

"Rei! Rei, don't go!" Gemma shouted. The men that had been brought down were pushing her back once she reached the front door.

Reiyo followed the two man to a black car with another parked behind it. Opening the door for her another pushed her head down into the car, "Get in." Shutting the door Reiyo looked at Gemma and heard her muffled yells for her to not leave. Marie and another man entered the front. The men holding onto Gemma let her go and got into their vehicle. Riding away Reiyo couldn't help herself but to look back from the rear window at the little girl who ran after the cars. She kept running and running until a mishap on the road stopped her, tripping her. The silhouette vanished in the dark night just as the screams calling her name were nothing but echoes in her head. Slipping off from the back of the sit Reiyo couldn't keep in the sorrow anymore. In the span of no less than five minutes everything she cared for was threatened before her eyes. She did what she knew to be best and gave herself up to protect Gemma. But it was the only solution that would keep Gemma safe. It didn't matter as long as her safety was secured even with Grace she would be safe. Altough- the tears trickled down her cheeks as she began to cry silently- it completely broke her heart having to leave her.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I just had to get my ideas straight. So, how was it? Is it getting interesting? **

**Please review!**


	3. Three Hearts to Start

**Great. So far so good. Threading slowly on this one so that's why updates are this slow. But anyways thanks to everybody who reads it and keeps up with me. **

**DarkFlame for reviewing ch.2 and sky of c-o-l-o-r-s for the review and story fav. and to March Haress for the story fav. **

**Thanks to you guys I'm pretty sure I'm getting somewhere with this story.**

* * *

**.: Playthrough 3 :.**

**= Three Hearts to Start =**

* * *

_The only way to make sense of a change is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance._

_-Alan Watts _

* * *

Had she fallen asleep? Reiyo shook her head and could not believe that she had fallen asleep. Right before they left the slums, she had felt a sharp pain on her neck and fell asleep. But now all she saw was blackness and thought, oh great a blindfold. Finally getting out of the car, they left the outdoors and entered an edifice. She felt the man's, Marie's, hand holding firmly to her forearm as he guided her through the place she could not see. This was all thanks to one of the dumbasses that she had kicked who had the brilliant idea to blindfold her and restraint her hands behind her back for precaution in case she intended to escape.

Bullshit. They were just mad because a girl of seventeen kicked their ass even when they had the upper hand. After several doors were opened and several floors of distinct feeling passed, Marie finally placed her inside one.

Removing the blindfold, Reiyo caught the first glimpse of light. It was from a lone gaslight hanging from the small square room. The room itself must have been no bigger than the one at her own house. There was a single bed and a cabinet, a full body mirror, and wardrobe for clothes. The gaslights were on either side of the wall making them the only lighting of the place. On top of the neat bed was a change of clothes hard to look at from her distance.

Marie dealt with the handcuffs that took possession of her wrists. When done he gently pushed her ahead making her step deeper into the room almost bumping into the bed. She held her wrists while he talked, "You will change and await until one of the maids comes for you." Those were all his words before he left. Cocking her head slightly the door's way, she heard the slight click of lock. She sighed and walked over to the bed. She was still in her dragged out clothes from work.

She couldn't work out her escape plan like this. Stripping from her old rags she changed into the clothes they had prepared for her. When she was finished she found it strange that it fitted perfectly, hugging her figure. The red tube shirt fit well and the black shorts were a little loose but the white belt with the cross buckle kept them in place. The nice jacket was black with vertical thin lines of white color that went well with the fedora hat that matched the jacket's print. The only thing she kept from her old outfit were her boots that were nice for running which was what she mostly did at Gabrielle's while serving. Plus she didn't like the little shiny shoes they left her.

Turning she caught her reflection in the mirror. Unconsciously she posed with her right foot behind her left and her right hand on her hips. With her strawberry blonde hair loose it came to be past her shoulders blade and was quite messy since she hadn't cut it for the longest time. Her ice blue eyes looked back at her. She sighed and took the hair band from her left wrist and tide her hair in a low ponytail to keep out of the way. That was she she took the two bobby pins that held her bangs and stretched them out. Kneeling in front of the doorknob she found the keyhole and began to jest with it with the pins.

Have you ever seen a door opened with a pair of bobby pins? Yeah, well she had grown up having to find ways to open doors since Grace would always leave her locked out when she worked late. Using bobby pins was only her latest discovery. After a some tries and a couple of minutes Reiyo finally heard the distinctive _click_ of the lock. Turning the knob and opening the door as quietly and slowly as she could, she peered down the two hallways that stretched to either side. Seeing no one she stepped out and closed the door.

"OK," she whispered to herself sticking to the wall. "Think Rei, think. Which way?" After minnie-minie-moe-ing it, she decided to go for the hallway to her left. Jogging through the corridors and turns she would only halt for noises that turned out to be nothing. Through her running she had to place a hand onto her semi-flat chest to keep the tag from jingling while she ran. After some halls and turns and some cases of stairs, she found herself in a foyer which had two double doors two either side and another pair straight ahead. Going straight ahead she opened the one of the doors but when she peeked outa huge toothy mouth barked at her. She yelped and tripped over her feet startled. The mutt, though, couldn't reach her for it was chained to what she now saw as the backyard of the place.

Kicking the door shut she heard the yelping of the animal. She snickered, dumb doberman. As she stood back up she tried to figure how the hell she had ended up at the back of the place. Damn, escaping would be harder than she first thought. Taking a leave through the door to her right she entered what seemed to be a hallway that turned to the left and ended in another door. Going through there she found herself inside the servants' quarters. Beds and small drawers were put about evenly for the workers of the place. Passing through the beds she reached the end where another smaller door headed upstairs. Going through it, she found herself in the kitchen.

Wow, she thought, very convinient. Stepping up when there was no one looking she sneaked her way across it but couldn't go on any further. Beyond that was the dinning room which was being prepared for the house family and therefore was filled with maids preparing it. She clicked her tongue slightly and step out to go back to that foyer. But just as she was about to run away she bumped into someone. Fortunately, this time, Reiyo was not the one to fall to the ground and neither was the person she had bumped into. Instead the victims were the pile of porcelain plates that the person had been holding that crashed loudly to the floor shattered in pieces.

Looking up from the mess Reiyo saw a girl who could've been very much her age or younger, perhaps a year. Her hair was a dark teal, almost black, which was short and bobbed and the eyes that stared surprised at Reiyo were the shaded of an even darker teal. Reiyo noted that this girl wasn't dressed in the uniform that she had seen the other maids using.

"Are you..." the girl began in a sweet voice, "-lost?"

Busted. Taking no caution anymore she ran for it through the dinning room scaring the numerous maids and butlers that were about the manor. Turning corners and going down more stairs she finally found what she assumed to be the front foyer; this was it, the one that would lead her out to freedom. She didn't care if they'd go looking for her. She'd go for Gemma and make a run for it. Who gave a damn about turning of age? She could just leave with Gem and never come back.

But all those hopes were hit out of her mind just like the air was hit out of her lungs when she felt that sharp round pain on her ribs. That force itself had knocked her off her feet and onto the wall. Coughing and too distracted by pain, she noticed that it hadn't actually been a wall on which she had bumped into. Those same hands from before lifted her in the air and over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she coughed out the yell over and over as she struggled, kicking and punching. "Put me the fuck down!"

"Who's the brat, Marie?" the man that had hit her, apparently with a soccer ball, asked Marie while he held the ball inbetween his arm and body. His spiked hair took Reiyo's attention from fighting the big guy holding her. That and the marks of purplish make-up he wore under his eyes.

But after that brief second, the word clicked into her brain setting her on a fit. "Who the fuck are you calling a brat, you fucking douchebag!" She tried prying herself off the man holding her. **"Put me down!"** she wailed like a kid pried of her candy.

"Was she the one that the old man got for him?" the spiked-haired boy asked.

"Indeed," Marie answered over her yells.

He chuckled, "Let's take her to him. I wanna see his expression. It's gonna be priceless." They started walking away from the exit that she had so fervently been looking for. Her wails and yells didn't stop on the way there. "Why's she so damn loud?"

"I'm beginning to regret carrying her," Marie noted.

"Then put me down. On. The. Ground!" she wailed kicking and punching.

"If you hadn't attempted to run away just now, Marie might just let you walk."

"Then I won't run!" She kept trying to get away from his grip. "I swear! I swear on... on... ! I swear on my unborn child I will not try to escape again. Just put me down!"

"Whoa!" the guy laughed at her words. "Your unborn child! Haha, amazing. Oh he's gonna have fun with you."

"With all seriousness, will you not try to escape anymore?" Marie asked seriously but gentle.

She nodded vigorously, "I swear! I swear! Just put me down! Please!"

"What do you say Daisya? Can we trust her?" Marie asked trying to upset the girl.

Daisya smirked, "Why not? Even if she tried to run away she wouldn't get far. Walker-kun got one of those trackers in her."

A what?

"You're right." Maire put her down on her feet while she still contemplated the one word puzzle in her mind. The two only stared at her oblivious look while she unscrambled those seven letters to form that one word. Then the tic-tac size torpedo detonated. **"You fucking put a tracker in me!"** She was shocked and mad.

"Okay, you can ask questions later," Daisya said pushing the mad girl through the long hallway. "For now they want to introduce you."

"But when!" she screeched in horror. So many things to say but only the same thing came out, "When!"

"I'll personally see that you are informed but for now just remained quiet unless spoken to and you'll be fine," Marie assured her as he opened the double doors to a room and pushed her in along with themselves.

Her surprise and shock left her when she saw the people who were in the conference room she had now entered. A round table was set in the middle with papers about and cups with drinks. Around the table were eight chairs but only four people were sitting down. Two she vaguely recognized but couldn't quite place the faces. The other two she didn't know at all, that was for sure. One was a white-haired boy with grey eyes and very nicely dressed seated on the right side of the table. His eyes and lips, basically his whole expression, smlied at her. The other was an old man with bushy gray hair with a mustache and beard with huge red rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose who was seated on the farthest front side of the table. He was dressed rather casually compared to the other young guys. His smile gave Reiyo a sort of sense of security amongst the craziness she's been living since they took her away. Then her eyes landed on the two others seated to the left. The redhead's eyes were sprakling recognizing her while the Japanese only ignored her presence.

Wishing she could crawl out of her skin, she turned to run but was stopped by the two arms of Daisya and Marie holding her together.

"No! Forget it!" she called.

"You swore," Marie said smiling sheepishly.

"Remember, your unborn child," Daisya chuckled.

"Fuck my unborn child!" Reiyo exclaimed. "Let me go home!"

"Ma-kun, would you please?" the old man's voice said in a rather caring tone to Marie. Without warning, Marie picked the girl's small frame up in the air and swiftly put her down on the chair right across the old man's. Trying to push herself out of the chair was useless for Marie was keeping one of his hands on one of her shoulders while Daisya got the other. Having no other alternative, Reiyo calmed herself down and breathed but she could feel the many emotions that ran through her mind. Anger and annoyance being the strongest. She blew a strand of her hair off from her face. The silence was beginning to be so irritating.

Finally she snaped at it letting her emotions and short-temper get the best of her. "Okay. Gloves off, bare hands." She slammed her hands on the table. "What the fuck do you want with me?"

The old man chuckled at her sudden declaration and assertion. "Your name is Niyishima Reiyo, correct?"

"Yeah," she answered slouching on the chair and crossing her arms in front of her chest. With this gesture the two holding her shoulders retreated knowing she would stay sure.

"Nice to meet you, Rei-chan." It surprised Reiyo that he so blatanly used her name without her permission. "My name is Froi Tiedoll. I'm the owener of this humble home you are in." He motioned his hand towards the white-haired boy, "This young man is Allen Walker-kun, a family friend."

He smiled warmly again making her blood slightly rise to her cheeks. By huffing she intended to disuse his bold cuteness. "Allen Walker. It's quite a pleasure to meet your aqquaintance, Reiyo-san." He had a slight accent which reminded Reiyo of some Scottish actor she had seen in one of those American movies. What was his name? Some hot guy... Ah! Gerard Butler, yes. That kind of accent but perhaps less on this boy. This tiny thing made his cuteness needle turn slightly to the hotness part of her boy radar. Tiedoll's hand motioned to the redhead who only smiled sheepishly and waved at Reiyo. Her eye twitched a bit at his rection. "Another close family friend, Lavi Bookman Jr."

"Hello there, sweetcakes," he purred sending shivers down her spine. Although she did think he was more hot than cute, she hated men purring. It was a big- just... no. That was just a no-no on her book. "Bookman Jr. at your services but you can call me Lavi."

Tiedoll finally motioned to the one person she really just did not want to see. "And this is my youngest son. Kanda Yu-kun."

"Stop saying my freaking name," Kanda scowled at his own father. After a few seconds it somehow didn't shock her that the mamoth wouldn even say hello.

"Language, Yu," Tiedoll reminded the boy. Reiyo muffled a giggle disguising it by clearing her throat. "And you have already met my other sons, Noise Marie and Daisya Barry." Reiyo kept thinking that all his so called 'sons', all of them had different surnames.

"Okay, introductions are over. Now tell me why your men broke into my house and took me away."

Tiedoll nodded one for her. "Yes, what we intended was to contact Mr. Mason's daughter, Gemma Mason. Marie told me about what you did and said. You said that you were Hughes Mason's illegitimate daughter. Only because he could verify this information did Marie allowed Gemma to stay while taking you in her place."

"Get to the point old man," Reiyo said trying to speed things up.

"Well, I'm sure you have heard of Inaguri's game, Exailion," Tiedoll said knowing she would.

"What about it?" she asked.

Allen took the reigns next. "We found out that Mr. Hughes' daughter was enlisted in Exailion's list of volunteers. Since he's an old friend of the family we wanted to take care of his child after his request." Lavi and Kanda stared at the Brit who only smiled. They both knew that the kid was lying through his teeth.

"If that is why you came for us then you can just shove it," Reiyo said angrily. "I don't care about Hughes. So I could care less about any of his requests to any friend of his."

"That is not the only reason actually," Tiedoll confessed. "We accepted you from the volunteers to become one of our Excells. Meaning that you have no choice but to remain here."

"I never signed up to be an Excell," Reiyo said smirking. "So I can leave whenever I want."

"Not today, sweetcakes," Lave said letting a piece of the papers slide from his hand her way. Stopping it with her fingers she looked at it and noticed the name. "You volunteered after the volunteered. So you are now standing in Gemma Mason's name as a volunteer."

Reiyo crumpled up the paper in thought. Gemma's name and information was on the sheet of Inaguri's Excell list. Reiyo felt betrayed but most of all pissed because Gemma had gone behind her back and signed up for Exailion. Snapping back she threw the paper ball at Lavi to catch which he did with one hand.

"Alright, I'll be this Excell of yours if you can comply with my end of the bargain first," she spoke to Tiedoll.

"Cut the crap, you brat," Kanda hissed.

"What is it?" Tiedoll said ignoring his son.

"If I become your Excell then you have to swear that you'll leave Gemma Mason alone and that all assets come from my job as one will only be given to her and for her only," Reiyo said in one breath.

It was a no brainer for any of them. What she asked for was nothing more than a dent in their plans. With a smile the old man answered, "You have my word."

She threw her arms to her side and relaxed herself into the situation. "Count me in."

With that Allen took a black lidded box and stood up. Taking the sit nearest to Reiyo he placed the box to one side of the table and opened it. Inside was a somewhat thick blue book and on top of that was a fancy white glove. Taking it in his, he gently placed it before her.

"Are you familiar with Exailion's player and Excell relationship?" he asked her.

"I'm glad to say I am not," Rei said unamused.

"A player, the owner who bought a controller, wears the ring that proves their Mark of Mastership." As he spoke Reiyo followed his left hand and noticed the blue topaz ring with Exailion's signature of ownership: the distinctive V and an invertive V over it, the middle creating the diamond's shape. He was a player. "While the Excell wears the Proof of Mastership, a token from their master is that proof. This connects them two as the complete set. They are known as the full-fledge Contestant. Now, the only one who actually plays is the Excell while the player makes the calls. If the Excell is injured those injuries are transfered to the player after the match is over." Reiyo was having a hard time paying attention and staying awake for his long explanation. Her eyes even began to get droopy. "Then comes the winning and losing. When a player loses the weapon has to be given to the winner of the match and when they win they get a new weapon in their arsenal."

"Allen?" Lavi's voice came out sheepishly and smiling. Allen turned to him and Lavi only pointed at Reiyo who was sleeping against the chair.

"Did you even hear you anything he said!" Kanda yelled at her.

She picked at her ear while squinting her eyes, "Shut up. I did, okay. Geeze."

Allen sighed in frustration but took a breather before continuing. "Reiyo-san, _did _you hear anything I just said."

"Yeah, yeah," she yawned. "In short, he who owns me can do whatever he wants with me. If I get injured during the game he gets it afterwards. And if I lose I'm fucked."

"Wow, she was listening," Lavi chuckled.

"Anything else I need to know?" she said tired out of her mind. What time was it?

"That you have a very different goal than the others," Allen said serious. Reiyo only narrowed her eyes trying to look at him without giving interest. "When you win you will not win the weapon. What you will do is terminate the contract of mastership between the player and Excell."

"How, in God's name, do you think I'll do that?" Reiyo said in disbelief.

"With this," Allen said motioning to the glove. Picking it, Reiyo noticed the different signature it had which perplexed her. All the signatures were supposed to be the same. Instead this one had the normal V but the inverted one was tilted up making it seem it was pointing upward. "This Proof of Mastership is unique. It can terminate the contract of the Contestant and therefore free the Excell without punishment."

That's true, she thought. If the girl's wanted out they would have to pay the money they got form their owner and get a punishment. Nobody knows what it is since nobody once has done it. "Why me?"

"It's in our best interet. You are our Ace of Spades, per say," Lavi smirked.

"I don't really get why but okay," she yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "When are we leaving old man?" she asked as she put the glove on her left hand.

It took Tiedoll a minute before laughing. Reiyo didn't know what was so funny about the situation. "I'm sorry but I think you have me confuse. I'm not the one who owns you."

"Oh but I thought-" she shook her head. "If it's not you then who owns my ring?"

Allen smirked looking at the two sitting on the left. Kanda scowled while Lavi sneered and lifted Kanda's left hand to reveal a bracelet. A purple beaded bracelet with one extra space which held a small ruby encrusted in silver. Inside it had the same insignia as her glove.

Right there and then those three containers of hearts reduced to one and then the warning beep began to annoy her ears.

* * *

**How was it? It's two in the morning here and I'm falling asleep here. Hope you liked it. that last sentence was like when your dying in zelda and that annoying beeping sound comes. I hate it. **

**Please review!**


End file.
